Episode 11 - The Feeling We Want to Hold High!!!!!
The Feeling We Want to Hold High!!!!! is the 11th episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on December 9th, 2016. Plot With Dream Fes approaching the guys decide to compose an original song for DearDream. But the task is easier said than done, and in hopes of relieving stress they do some traveling in search of inspiration and guidance. '' Summary After a long day of practice the group discuss Dream Fes when Junya insists they need to do one last thing before they are entirely ready for it: produce their own song. Seeing their collective shock he explains that performing an original song is more likely to leave an impression, which they need as they have to compete against KUROFUNE again, and as far as he knows they haven't made their own song either. Hearing this, Kanade agrees with Junya and slowly the others come to the same decision. It may be a big risk but it could pay off. After changing the guys take off when Junya recalls the meeting he had earlier. He had mentioning his idea to Sho and Haruto, and they agreed with it before lending support, but when asked if he has any leads he admitted that he didn't. Other than putting Shin in charge of writing the lyrics, they have nothing else. Soon this leads to the guys bickering until Kanade recalls someone they can ask for help, and he brings up Shige, the guy he met during their traveling tour. The guys barely remember him but they agree to seek him out. The following day the guys make their way up to the mountains to pay Shige a visit and listen to his album on the way. Arriving to his place they ask him right away and he respondes cryptically, which leads the guys to believe that by doing work for him throughout the day he will them. So they work around the place until he realizes he ''accidentally made them do chores as they missunderstood him. Not only did they heat the bath, but they gave him a massage, chopped firewood, harvested plants from the side of the mountain, and even made him dinner. He confesses he was only teasing them and apologizes, then after they remind him why they came he sees how important this is to them and while he isn't sure he can be of much help -as he isn't a big time Producer- Kanade explains that he's the person who can make a song capable of moving everyone's hearts. He recalls when he first heard Shige's song and how it made him feel, and the others agree, so he decides to help them on the terms they give him two weeks to work. The guys return home and they train in the mean time, and when Shige finishes they listen to it and quickly thank him through a message. Itsuki offers to come up with the choreography for their new song while Shin gets to work producing lyrics for it. However, Shin struggles to come up with any lyrics and spends the entire night up. He requests more time the next day and the guys agree, giving him some space as they resume training. This continues later on when he still claims having no lyrics, and he confesses that he didn't want to disrupt them and say anything; although they point out it would have helped them if he did. He resumes them with full intent, but by now the guys feel awkward. That night as they head home Kanade attempts to make things easier by asking Shin his normal process for writing. He's been doing this but this song has given him a lot of pressure as they need it to be perfect and wants to make sure they fit them as a group. Junya suggests they have a training camp in order to bond further and once everyone agrees, they decide to make a night of it by staying at Itsuki's. There, they observe the variety of words Shin has so far come up with but despite him being able to find a way to make the lyrics work, he isn't very confident and each step makes him feel like he's going back further. The mood is momentarily dampened until he is encouraged to keep trying- but this only works for a short while. As the time passes nothing comes from it and Itsuki suggests eating something might help and they pay Shin's favorite sushi place a visit. This seems to work until they are suddenly reminded of KUROFUNE again, then they try locating another spot. Meanwhile, KUROFUNE has just finished another performance when some staff nearby compliment them. They wish them luck with Dream-Fes but the guys say nothing other then Keigo getting an idea. He asks Yuto to listen to him and begins to talk about it. As the evening passes and the guys return to Itsuki's, Shin remains unmoved. Everyone has become tired and worn out by now, but Shin remains in his fruitless thought process. Junya eventually suggests they go for a run, stating that they need to stay awake. Initially the guys find it questionable, but eventually enjoy themselves as their stress starts melting away. But Shin remains behind everyone and seems to feel worse; until he watches his friends and suddenly begins to feel inspired. He realizes that forcing the words to come was the wrong way to go about it, he should have just used the words he knows to describe their dreams and friendship best. Putting trust into them and himself, he slowly comes to a stop and feels more confident. At Itsuki's the guys quickly fall to sleep and Shin easily begins working. He recalls Kanade's efforts to help him back when they met, and because of the conviction behind his words he has since opened up and moved on from the past. He recalls their various conflicts and ultimate resolves up until this point and works late into the night. Hours later the guys wake up to find Shin now asleep and observe his admireable lyrics. They stay silent to let him rest and leave the room. At the office, Shige pays Sho and Haruto a visit. They chat, with Haruto thanking him for helping DearDream write their song, but he wonders why he decided to write for DearDream when he refused every other offer before them. Shige mentions how much Kanade reminds him of Haruto when he was younger, and Haruto admits that they were just as surprised by their idea. Before this moment, only Sankishi, his unit, had this idea. Just then, its revealed that KUROFUN have also produced ther own song for Dream-Fes. Trivia Gallery Episode 11 - The Feeling We Want to Hold High!!!!!/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Aired Episode Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1